Lust
by tinybee
Summary: Part ONE of The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Harry, silk bedsheets and one happy angel. BASICALLY LEMON. Gabriel/Harry.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means a male/male coupling. If you don't like it, then don't read this ONE SHOT because it is BASICALLY LEMON. So you have been forewarned. Not beta'd.**

**Part one in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**I'm going post seven separate one shots that will be in a series. This is the first, obviously, and each one will be on a sin. So look out for the second one that I'll post up tomorrow.**

**Pairing: Harry/Gabriel**

**AN:/ I know, an angel sinning, but come on, it suits him. Also, this may be kind of short, but you have a Harry and angel loving going on. Yummy.**

* * *

_"To crave and to self-indulge in the need for satisfaction and release."_

_- Unknown_

The dark green satin sheets that Gabriel had conjured felt almost sensual against Harry's bare skin as he rested on his back, legs spread with an angel kneeling between them. With eyes closed, Harry focused on the fingers preparing him, feeling himself being stretched in readiness for something much larger. He gasped and bucked when Gabriel brushed over something inside of him, causing Gabriel to chuckle and press against it harder, forcing a cry out of Harry before he pulled his fingers out.

"Gabe..." Harry whined in disappointment.

"Patience." Gabriel said with a grin.

The angel lifted Harry's hips and aligned himself against Harry's quivering pucker, enjoying Harry's attempts to impale himself on his member. Chuckling at his partner's impatience, Gabriel drew himself back before he thrust himself deep inside Harry, gaining a cry of pain and pleasure in equal measure as he was buried up to the hilt. Gabriel threw his head back, breathing heavily as Harry's tight heat surrounded him. The angel slowly pulled out, drawing a keening sound from Harry's lips, before he drove back in.

"Fuck!" Harry cried.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Gabriel said with a smirk as he set a brutal pace, slamming into Harry's arse with almost inhuman force.

Harry arched and moaned as he was taken roughly by the arch angel. He scratched at Gabriel's back, uncaring if the action drew blood, before he wrapped his thin legs around the larger body so thoroughly dominating him. This gave Gabriel more access to push in deeper and to rub against Harry's prostate, abusing the bundle of nerves for what it was as he hit it with increasing frequency and strength.

"Please," Harry begged. "Gabr- Gabriel, please!"

Gabriel pulled back to stare down at Harry, seeing his pupils blown wide with arousal and desire. He grinned as he sped up and grabbed Harry's cock, feeling his own orgasm near. Harry saw stars as his pleasure increased even more, if that was possible, especially when Gabriel ran a padded finger over his slit.

"So... close!" Harry choked out.

"Then come for me," Gabriel said as he leaned down and started to bite and nibble his neck.

Harry's eyes fell closed while he screamed out his completion, clamping down hard on the angel as Gabriel continued to pound into him, his hips jerking as Harry pulled him over the edge. Gabriel emptied inside Harry, throwing his head back, his orgasm shooting through his body, making his entire frame shake. Moments later he collapsed on top of Harry's sweaty form, breathing heavily as he rolled off his exhausted partner. Harry managed to move himself onto his stomach, relieving his aching ass a little, before resting next to Gabriel, sated. If he knew that having a private talk with Gabriel about the Apocalypse would lead to this, Harry wouldn't have stalled and argued with Dean and Sam who shared a dislike towards the angel.

"Enjoy that, did you?" Gabriel asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes." Harry hummed. "That was great."

Gabriel gave a smug smile.

"Of course, this is me after all."

Harry didn't have the energy to try and deflate the angel's ego, no matter how unbearable Gabriel would be later on. Instead he slid a hand over Gabriel's stomach, feeling the muscles tense and ripple at his touch. Harry's fingers lazily made invisible patterns as they travelled up to one of Gabriel's nipples. He hid a smile when he heard the angel's quick intake of breath as two of Harry's mischievous fingers latched on to one of his nubs, and started to pull and tweak at it.

"Tease." Gabriel groaned.

Harry hummed, switching to the other nipple as he pulled himself up and leaned his head down to lick at the hardened bud. Gabriel untangled his hand into Harry's messy hair, his member once again hardening with interest.

"Insatiable?" Gabriel got out, and hissing when Harry lightly bit down.

Harry didn't answer him, prompting the angel to break Harry's ministrations and sit up.

"You should never entice me." Gabriel warned before deftly setting Harry onto his stomach and spread his legs apart once again, situated himself between them. Gabriel lightly slapped Harry's rear, grinning as Harry gave a small yelp. The grin turned to a smirk as Gabriel looked down at the tired young wizard, running a hand down from the nape of his neck, down his back and to his stinging arse.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. The second one should be up and posted tomorrow hopefully. I'll get writing on it now :).**

**The next one is: Gluttony. Can anyone guess which character Harry will be paired with for that one?**


End file.
